Monsters Sing
Monsters Sing is an upcoming American computer-animated feature which took place 15 years after the events of Monsters, Inc Laugh Factory comic book that is a musical and another future Disney Princess movie of 2017 alongside Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales. It is produced by Pixar Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It will come out on May 26th 2017 to coincide with the 15th anniversary of Disney/Pixar's Monsters, Inc. and the 30th anniversary of Pixar. Directed by Mark Andrews, story by Brenda Chapman and music by Michael Giacchino On Feburary 19th 2016 Good Morning America announced that Boo will join the Disney Princess franchise alongside Moana and Elena in 2017. It will be the 5th Pixar movie with a female lead, the 1st being Brave, the 2nd being Inside Out and the 3rd being Finding Dory. Plot It begins when Boo was little. She played with her classmates, Margo, Edith and Agnes Gru. While they play they saw a commercial for Bing Bong's Pizza Parlor. Not far away the young prince Michael is going on the trip with his parents, King Ted and Queen Isabella of Airderia to visit Cass and her daughters. Boo realized that Michael is here and fall in love. But the storm took him away. King Ted and Queen Isabella realized that their son is missing and hope the lost prince will return. 14 years later, Boo still dreams of marrying the lost prince. When she went back to the monsters world, Boo realized that her best friends are celebrating her 18th birthday at Monsters, Inc. Meanwhile Fungus misses Randall. Then in jail the CDA guarded Randall's cell only to realize he had turned invisible to escape. Hours later the gang are still having a blast, Sulley invites his former fellow Oozma Kappas to that. But the party crashed and they turned to see Randall wearing the necklace that gave him shapeshifting powers. He blamed his former best friend Mike Wasowski and Sullivan for putting him in jail. When the party was over, Mike and Sulley will protect Boo again if anything bad will happen to them. Randall encourages the villains including the Drunken Fish thugs to work for him. Hours later, Mike decided to open a new show which he visits Talia, Hiccup and Bufo by host a reality show, Monsters Sing, where many monsters and Humans sing. Among them,George singing Wrecking Ball, Baby Smitty singing Memory from Cats, Talia singing Tell Me which was ruined when Van and Minny were asking directions. Felipe singing Its a Jungle out Here, Charming singing I'm Too Sexy before Baymax kick him out due to his inappropriate singing which upsets him and cries, Painter singing Im In Your Castle, Melman doing Shakespare, Minions singing Another Drinking Irish Song, Claire and her mute friend Casey doing a slow dance, Princess Poppy of Troll Kingdom singing Make me like You, Justin singing La La Dee, John Riley singing Treasure, Shira singing Papi, Blu the macaw, Charlie the anteater and Rafael doing the 3 Stooges act, Norm the polar bear and the lemmings doing the Nae-Nae, Flash and Priscilla lip-syncing a Michael Jackson favorite I Just Can't Stop Loving You and more. Linda arrives at the auditions, standing on a car hood after crashed into objects. Mike went to the backstage to tell his friends, leaving Linda angry for missing her turn. She stomps on a car hood and gets hit in the face with it. Mike tells his friends to get ready when Randall entered the stage, he sang Broadway song. Later as Boo was sleeping, Fungus waked her up and tell her that Randall will make all her dreams come true. So she followed him until they reach his old secret lab. Randall was delighted to see Boo again! So he helps Boo find the lost prince. He made a deal with her: If the lost prince married her before the clock strikes 12 all her dream comes true but if he don't she will be put to sleep and will be his! Then Boo and her friends went to her door. When she saw Michael she met him. When Boo and Michael heard of the Blood Moon Ball coming to Monsters, Inc. they were invited. On their way to the Blood Moon Ball, Boo, Mike, Sulley and Michael meet Sanders Sullivan, Sulley's grandfather who retired to Monstropolis Oasis to teach monsters yoga. He taught Mike and Sulley downward dog. Hours later at the Blood Moon Ball everyone is having a blast. Bing Bong challenges Oh in the Mamushka dance. At dinner Randall performed dark magic in front of the guests, which are surprised and Randall agrees that the festival is that way. Suddenly Randall saw Boo and Michael kissing and decided to marry her himself! So he morphs himself into the evil man, Vincent. Macintosh Graves, who can turn invisible, spies on Randall and goes back to Mike to tell him Randall's evil scheme. Later as Boo watched TV something is hypnotizing her. It was Vincent. His plan is working. A day later Terri and Terry Perry are walking when they saw the evil man looking in the mirror seeing his reflection. The conjoined monster brothers told Mike that Boo is forced to marry Randall in disguise so they think of ways to stop that wedding. Then they packed the horns and sounded the alarm. When the monster blew the small horn, they arrive to stop Randall from marrying Boo. Randall thinks that's funny but when the monster blew the big horn, he grew angry and found out that Sulley is behind that plan. Randall screamed when Max bite him on the butt as he tried to choke Hank and seeing his evil necklace falling to the ground and broke. Boo was no longer under his spell. As Michael revealed he is the lost prince to Boo, the snake stick bit her plunging her to deep sleep. Randall transformed back into his scaly lizard-like self and carried Boo. Michael rushed to Boo's side and kissed her. Boo was awaken by the power of true love's kiss. Macintosh Graves is so surprised by this, he says "What the!?" . But this was not surprise as The Minions, Skipper And The Penguins, Painter, Nico and Pedro come into the scene to defeat Randall's minions. During the battle, Skipper and the penguins were showing a dance off in front of the villains while the Minions hypnotizes the Drunken Fish thugs into dancing, taking their shirts off and revealing their long hair along with Painter painting monsters that explode on contact with the Beefeater Guards, Yax and the naturalists stomping on one of the villains and Nico and Pedro dropping turtles. Later, Painter paints up an exact copy of the Excalibur. So Michael grabbed the Excalibur and chased them.As Randall raised his sword at Boo, Michael stabbed him on his evil heart, killing him instantly! With his painful scream, Randall fell to his death. As he fell, his body turned to ooze. The Excalibur then dissolved into Painter's chest so he could make more paintings when needed. When Michael and Boo were married, all of them having a party by hiring a show audtions. Justin and Talia singing Lifes a happy song and Nico and Carla singing Batucada Familia with the audtion singers including Talia, Van and Minny. They have a reception at Bing Bong's Pizza Parlor and rode off to their happy ending. The movie ends with painter jumping up at the screen before saying "Anything is possible when you work as a team." The cast began singing We Are before the credits rolled, the characters and cast were dancing while singing As the credits rolled, the post frame credits were seen with Mater open the Big club for monsters and humans in the bar for the audition. Songs *Back to My Own World performed by Liz Callaway(Boo) *Poison Love performed by Steve Buscemi(Randall) *Happy performed by Pharrell Williams *Back to My Own World performed by Liz Callaway(Boo) *Anything is Possible performed by Liz Callaway(Boo) and Brad Kane(Michael) *Poison Love(Reprise) performed by Steve Buscemi *Can't Stop the Feeling performed by Justin Timberlake and Billy Crystal Concept art Cast *Daisy Ridley as Mary "Boo" Gibbs(speaking) and Rey *Liz Callaway as Mary "Boo" Gibbs(singing) *Josh Hutcherson as Michael(speaking) *Brad Kane as Michael(singing) *Jennifer Tilly as Celia *Billy Crystal as Mike Wasowski *John Goodman as James P. Sullivan *Steve Buscemi as Randall Boggs *Dave Foley as Terry Perry *Sean Hayes as Terri Perry *Idina Menzel as Breeze and Queen elsa *Charlie Day as Art *Michael J Fox as Macintosh Graves *John Ratzenberger as Yeti *Joel Murray as Don Carlton *Julia Sweeny as Shirley Carlton *Frank Oz as Fungus *Peter Sohn as Squishy *Emily Hahn as Baby Smitty *Dan Lloyd as Painter (Speaking) *Boing Novelty Voice as Painter (Singing) *Ke$ha as Yuki *Bruno Mars as John Riley *Drake as Parlu and Ethan *Cheech Marin as Ramone *Tommy Chong as Yak *Jim Cummings as Drunken Fish Thug #1 *Rodger Bumpass as Drunken Fish Thug #2 *Doug Lawrence as Drunken Fish Thug #3 *John DiMaggio as Drunken Fish Thug #4 *Jason Marsden as Vincent *Eric Idle as King Ted and Trust *Maggie Smith as Queen Isabella *Stan Freberg as Sanders Sullivan *Jack Black as Po the Panda. *Rupert Everett as Prince Charming. *Jim Parsons as Oh *Rihanna as Gratuity 'Tip' Tucci *Maya Rudolph as Cass Gibbs(speaking) *Celine Dion as Cass Gibbs(singing) *Richard Kind as Van and Bing Bong *Edie McClurg as Minny *Gwen Stefani as Princess Poppy *Justin Timberlake as Artie Pendragon. *Saoirse Ronan as Talia *Julie Andrews as Queen Lillian *Idris Elba as Chief Bogo *Claudia Christian as President of Monstroplis, Party Announcer and Yoga woman. *Ed O'Neill as Hank *Gwen Stafani as Princess Poppy *Josh Gad as Chuck and Olaf *Scott Adsit as Baymax *Danny McBride as Boss Wolf and Bomb *Geoffrey Rush as Nigel *Saoirse Ronan as Talia *Jason Sudeikis as Red *Patton Oswalt as Remy *John C Reiley as Wreck it Ralph and sheep *Bill Hader as Leonard-the green pig who is a spy and Fear *Jenny Slate as Gidget and Bellwether *Lewis Black as Anger and Grouchy smurf *Amy Poehler as Aunt Tilly and Joy *Ellen DeGeneres as Aunt Milly and Dory *Phyllis Smith as Echo the Afighan hound and Sadness *Louis CK as Max. *Mindy Kailing as Taffita Monfough and Disgust *Cameron Diaz as Princess Fiona *Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien *Eddie Murphy as Donkey *John Malkovich as Dave *JK Simmons as Kai. *Andy Dick as Mambo *Wallace Shawn as Rex *Taylor Swift as Audrey. *Alan Tudyk as Billy and Sir Nigel Willington-Leader of the British guys and King Candy *James Hong as Mr. Ping *Kristen Bell as Priscilla and Princess Anna *Santonio Fontana as Prince Hans *Donna Murphy as Gothel *Mandy Moore as Princess Rapunzel *Amanda Seyford as Princess MK *Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde *Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps *Raymond Pesci as Flash *Dana Carvey as Pops *Daniel Gerson as Smitty and Needleman *Martin Short as Ooblar *Patrick Stewart as King Goobot *Jeff Pidgeon as Bile *Bobcat Goldthwait as Rocket-Leader of the Green Biker Pigs. *Mike Myers as Uncle, the Scottish accented terrier and Shrek *Andrew Stanton as DJ Hor-10 *John Cleese as Leonard and king haroid *Neil DeGrasse Tyson as Neil DeBuck Weasel Easter Eggs *During the Back to My Own World sequence, the Pizza Planet truck appeared. *In the flashbacks, Boo played with the Luxo Jr ball. *When the characters stop the wedding between Boo and Randall, some of the shocked wedding guests turned out to be Merida and her parents from Brave, Sanjay and his dad from Sanjay's Super Team and Spot from The Good Dinosaur. *During the final battle, Art yelled "To infinity and beyond!"(which is Buzz Lightyear's line) to finish off Randall's minions. *When Boo married Michael in the end, John and Mary from WALL-E made an appearance. *Before the battle Mike lets his auditions to fight Randall's army. References *When Mike invites the characters to the Blood Moon Ball, Jeffery said Oh my dippers! *This features another one of Steve Buscemi's(the voice of Randall) onscreen deaths. *Animator Glen Keane wants to make older Boo look like Marinette aka Ladybug with brown eyes and two dresses that looked like Ella's from Happily N'Ever After while he wants to make Michael look like Adrien aka Cat Noir with a prince oufit. *When Macintosh gets seen by Randall, he turns invisible. This is a reference to a scene in The Incredibles. *Before he disguised himself as Vincent, Randall said "But first let me take a selfie." and took a selfie using his smartphone. *Steve Buscemi's (the voice of Randall) Superbowl commercial for Snickers called the Brady *Bunch appeared on TV during this film's production so the Pixar animators did a reference for that. *This is the first Pixar movie with recycled animation. Short Dina and Son which opens in front of Monsters Sing Production Production for this movie began in 2014. Its logo was unveiled at D23 Expo 2015 alongside the logos for Cars 3, The Incredibles II, Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur, Toy Story 4, Finding Dory, Zootopia, The Secret life of pets, and Coco. Category:Musicals Category:Musical Films Category:Animation Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Pixar films Category:2017 Category:Crossovers Category:Infinity War